FRIENDS Gundam Wing Style!
by Crystal Star
Summary: Behold, my first ever piece of fanfiction. Not exactly the best, but original. Based on the popular TV series. R&R please.
1. Un

F.R.I.E.N.D.S: Gundam wing style!

Part One 

Disclaimer: Well, it's got to be said, so here goes…* takes a deep breath* I, under no circumstances whatsoever, own gundam wing * sob * or FRIENDS. It belongs to those very rich men with limos at Bandai, some television production thingys, and any other companies that own them. The only thing I DO own is this fic, Vinca (my character. MINE MINE MINE!!!), some chewing gum, a teddy bear, and a bunch of lint in my pocket. So please don't sue *^_^*

Warnings: AU. A little (ok, maybe more than a little) sappy ^_^ The GW gang are all living near each other, the girls in one apartment and the guys in another. Wonder how long they'll survive for… ^_^ Oh yeah, and the characters are all above 15 in this story, you decide! 

Pairings: Many, you'll find out soon ^_~

~~*~~

Hilde Schbeicker pushed her way into the crowded cafe and glanced around to catch anyone she knew. Her eyes immediately lit up when they landed on Duo Maxwell and she rushed over to claim the empty seat beside him.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" he grinned at a pretty barmaid giggling beside him. "Ow! Hilde!  What was that for?!" He pouted as the barmaid walked away.

Hilde smirked. "For flirting behind my back with that innocent girl." 

"Who, me?" Duo was wearing his puppy dog expression on his face.

"Who else?" Hilde rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and turned around to see Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia walk in through the door. She waved them over and faced Duo again. Only he wasn't there. She searched the cafe for signs of him and saw him at the buffet, stuffing his face full of food. She sighed. 'He really is hopeless…'__

"Hi Hilde, what's wrong?" Relena asked as she noticed the expression on her friend's face.

"Oh nothing…"

"Bet it's Duo," smirked Dorothy. "What else could it be?"

"Oh shut up, Dorothy," hissed Relena.

"What? What did I say?" Dorothy asked innocently.

"Oh, never mind you guys! Come on, let's just eat." Hilde said.

The three girls moved over to a table near a large window and ordered some salad before chatting about clothes, make-up and every other subject they could think of. Not long after they had all finished their food, they were on the topic of boys.

"So Hilde, tell us. What's wrong with you?" Relena persisted.

"Well," said Hilde. "It's just that it seems all Duo is thinking about is food, I feel like he doesn't even care about me…"

The two other girls both tutted and made comforting sounds to try to cheer up their gloomy friend when Duo himself came bouncing over to their table.

"Heya 'jousan! Hi D!" he greeted the two girls glaring at him as Hilde started wailing. "Hey, what's wrong with Hilde?" Receiving no answer, he plopped himself down next to the sobbing girl and looked curiously into her eyes.

Hilde stared back into dancing violet eyes and sniffled. Then she threw her arms around the unsuspecting gundam pilot and hugged him with every ounce of strength she had in her slim body.

"Ack! Hilde… help me! Somebody! I… can't… breathe!" Duo choked.

Relena and Dorothy tried to coax Hilde into releasing Duo, who was slowly turning blue. She pouted. "Do I haveta?" 

"Yes." replied Relena with a firm edge to her voice.

Gently, Hilde let go of the poor pilot and kissed his nose. "Sawry," she grinned sheepishly. "I got a bit carried away."

Duo backed off a little, a hunted expression on his face. "Uh... Sure thing babe!" He dashed away again to console himself with more food.

Hilde turned back to her friends. "Hey you two…" She trailed off as she saw her friends gaping at something. She looked at the direction they were staring at and grinned widely. "You know, Relena and Dorothy, if you don't shut your mouths now, flies can get in." She smirked when she got two identical Death Glares™ from the two girls.

She focused her attention on what attracted her two friends so much.'Oh, so that's what's so interesting…' She thought with a smug smile on her pixie face.

~~*~~

Okies, end Chapter One. I know it's more than a little short, but it's easier for me to write stories in short instalments, don't even ask why. I don't know ^_^;;


	2. Deux

F.R.I.E.N.D.S: Gundam wing style!

Part Two

Disclaimer: Well, it's got to be said, so here goes…*takes a deep breath* I, under no circumstances whatsoever, own gundam wing *sob* or FRIENDS. It belongs to those very rich men with limos at Bandai, some television production thingys, and any other companies that own them. The only thing I DO own is this fic, Vinca (my character. MINE MINE MINE!!!), some chewing gum, a teddy bear, and a bunch of lint in my pocket. So please don't sue *^_^*

Warnings: AU. A little (ok, maybe more than a little) sappy ^_^ The GW gang are all living near each other, the girls in one apartment and the guys in another. Wonder how long they'll survive for… ^_^ Oh yeah, and the characters are all above 15 in this story, you decide! Um, characters may be a little OOC also.

~~*~~

The object, or rather objects, that captured the three girls" attention were the group of boys entering the cafe. Especially, Hilde noted with a smug smile, the one with unruly chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes and his companion, an angelic blond with large, innocent turquoise eyes.

"Who is he?" Relena wondered. She didn't realise that she had spoken out loud, and a slight pink flush crept over her angelic face as Hilde used the opportunity to tease her best friend.

"So, Mr. Prussian Blue has caught your fancy, eh Relena?" She winked at the blushing girl and Dorothy giggled.

"Oh no you don't, Dorothy!" Relena smirked at the other blonde girl. "You can't exactly laugh at me when you're obviously drooling over that cute blond guy!"

Dorothy frowned. "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!! Argh…" Dorothy caused a few heads to turn at her outburst.

"Will you two just cut it out?" Hilde sighed, as Dorothy and Relena glowered at each other.

"Uh, excuse me?"

The three girls turned and stared at the angelic blond boy. He blushed under their intense gaze.

"Um, we were wondering… are these seats taken?" He motioned to the remaining five seats at the table.

Relena smiled sweetly. "Of course not! Please feel free to sit down. By the way, these are my friends, Hilde and Dorothy. What's your name?"

The boy smiled just as sweetly as Relena had done. "Pleased to meet you Relena, Hilde and Dorothy. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner," he paused as his companions came over to join him at the table. "And these are my friends, Heero, Trowa and Wufei."

Duo chose that moment to come bounding over, his yard long braid swinging wildly. When he saw who else was also at the table though, he quickly did a double take. "Hey guys!! Long time no see!" He grinned at the four boys who all looked mildly surprised, with the exception of Heero. 

"Duo! How have you been?" asked Quatre.

Duo started to reply, but was cut off by Hilde. "Wait," she said. "Are you telling me that you know these guys Duo?"

"Yeah Hilde babe! These guys and me go waaaay back!" 

Heero merely raised an eyebrow at that remark and snorted. "Baka…"

"What was that, Heero?" Relena asked. She received no response and began to get irritated. "What a jerk!" She thought. However, she had to admit that the emotionless boy fascinated her, although she couldn't figure out why.

"So…" Hilde tried to make conversation. "Are you guys Gundam pilots too?"

"Shhh! Hilde! How many times do I haveta tell ya that you've gotta keep quiet bout it!" Duo scolded.

Hilde looked sheepish. "Sorry… so I guess you all are, huh?"

The others nodded.

"Hey Duo, do you think we could stay at your house for a while? We don't really have anywhere else to go," Quatre shrugged apologetically.

"Sure buddy boy! Anything for my four fellow pilots!" Duo enthused.

"So it's decided then," Quatre beamed. "We'll all stay at Duo's until we receive a mission telling us to go to space."

~~*~~

Relena sighed slightly and rubbed her ankle, wishing she was on her big, fluffy bed. They were in a shoe shop. Hilde had insisted on dragging her and Dorothy to the mall for some serious shopping and Relena had spent most of the time thinking about Heero, rather than listening to Hilde rattle on about colours and styles.

"Hello! Earth to Relena! Come in Relena!" Hilde waved a hand in front of the girl's face and grinned when she jerked with surprise.

"What? Oh, yes Hilde?"

Hilde sighed. 'It's no use… those two are crazy about Heero and Quatre.' Her thoughts were confirmed as she glanced at Dorothy. 'Even Miss. Sarcastic… so, miracles -can- happen.'

She brightened when her thoughts wandered to Duo though, and giggled as she remembered choking him in the cafe earlier. He was so adorable, she thought. 'No wonder I love him so much…'__

As she was also feeling a bit tired, she gave in when Relena suggested that they head back home and kept herself happy on the way with thoughts of Duo grinning at her.

~~*~~

"I can't believe how messy your apartment is, Duo!" Quatre stared in horror at the sight before him. Clothes were strewn everywhere, as were a few other things, and the whole place looked like it had been bombed. "How can you actually live here?! I mean, I can't even see the floor!"

Duo made a face. "Well, I like it just the way it is! So sorry buddy boy, but I'm 'fraid that you'll just haveta put up with it!"  

"You are weak Maxwell," sneered Wufei. "You don't even tidy your own house!"

"Oh! Well excuse you, but if ya don't like it, then why doncha just tidy it up yourself justice boy!"

"Argh!!! Come back here you braided baka!" Wufei chased Duo around the living room, while Heero and Trowa calmly walked in without a fuss. Heero surveyed the chaotic scene and reached inside his jacket.

* BANG * 

Everyone stopped and looked at Heero's smoking gun. "Shut up." He simply said and Trowa, being a man of few words, didn't have to be told this anyway, but the others gulped and did what they were told to, at least for the moment.

"So Duo," said Quatre. "Where do we sleep?"

Duo pointed to four individual rooms for each of them and they all went into their respective rooms to unpack.

~~*~~

Okies, time for a little omake! ^__^

Heero: Omae o korosu.

Me: What?! What have I done?

Heero: You only gave me two words to say.

Me: Three actually.

Heero: * sweatdrop * 

Me: Don't worry! I promise to give ya more lines next time! After all, you're my favourite character!! * Glomps Heero * ^_^

Heero: Argh!!!

Duo: But that's favouritism!

Me: And your point would be…?

Duo: Never mind.

Quatre: But Crystal, I thought that -I**- **was your favourite!

Me: Um, noooo… you've gotten confused. You're -Figgy's**- **favourite!****

Quatre: Oh, okay. * Smiles happily and waves * Hi Figgy!

Me: -_- okaaaaay…

Trowa: Hey, how about me?

Wufei: And me!

Duo: Me too!!!!

Me: Don't worry guys, I'm sure you're someone else's favourite!

All the guys: And what about the girls??

Me: What about them?

Duo: Uh, well… who will be their boyfriends?

Me: No comment. Anyways aren't you all happy that you've got me instead?

All the guys: Uh, yeah…


	3. Trois

F.R.I.E.N.D.S: Gundam wing style!

Part Three

Disclaimer: Well, it's got to be said, so here goes…* takes a deep breath* I, under no circumstances whatsoever, own gundam wing * sob * or FRIENDS. It belongs to those very rich men with limos at Bandai, some television production thingys, and any other companies that own them. The only thing I DO own is this fic, Vinca (my character. MINE MINE MINE!!!), some chewing gum, a teddy bear, and a bunch of lint in my pocket. So please don't sue *^_^*.

Warnings: AU. A little (ok, maybe more than a little) sappy ^_^. The GW gang are all living near each other, the girls in one apartment and the guys in another. Wonder how long they'll survive for… ^_^. Oh yeah, and the characters are all above 15 in this story, you decide! Um, characters may be a little OOC also.

~~*~~

When the girls got back to the large apartment they shared with three other girls, Vinca, Sally and Noin, they threw all their bags down on the polished floor and flopped down on the couch in exhaustion.

"What's up with you three?" asked Sally. "You look like you went to outer space and back again on foot!"

Relena smiled weakly. "You could say that."

Vinca, a pretty young girl with long, wavy lilac hair, whistled. "That bad huh?"

"Worse," muttered Dorothy. "Just ask Supergirl." She pointed to a heap on the floor.

"Hey Hilde!" shouted Noin, nudging Hilde with her foot. "Hilde? Hilde!"

"Wha?" moaned the usually hyperactive girl.

"Wow," whispered Sally. "Even Hilde's tired… that must've been some workout."

"You're telling me," moaned Dorothy.

"So what happened? Why the sudden shopping obsession Hilde?" Vinca asked curiously.

Hilde suddenly looked up at them all and gave an evil grin. "You mean, why the sudden boy obsession…" she said, giving Relena and Dorothy each a meaningful glance.

"Whoa! Let me get this straight. -Relena- and -Dorothy-are obsessed with guys?" said Vinca, with wide eyes. "Is this the same Relena and Dorothy we're talking about here? Miss. Peace and Miss. Sarcastic?!"

"Uh huh. And get this… the guys they're so obsessed with are actually moving in with Duo!" Hilde squealed excitedly.

"Wow," said Sally. "That's the apartment on the floor above us!"

Hilde nodded. Noin stood up. "So girls, what are we waiting for? Let's go and check them out!"

Relena and Dorothy, who were being blanked out of the conversation, chose that moment to interrupt.

"You guys…" Relena started uneasily.

"Don't "you guys" us Relena," Vinca interrupted her. "We want to see what kind of guys are so wonderful that even you and Dorothy have fallen for them!"

Dorothy merely snorted. "I have not fallen for Quatre."

"Oh, so it's a first name basis now, is it?" teased Hilde. "How romantic."

Dorothy glared at Hilde. "Shut up," she hissed.

Hilde just stuck her tongue out. "Make me!"

"Why you little…" Dorothy lunged at the blue-haired girl and promptly crashed into the door. "Argh! That's it!! Hilde Schbeicker, I challenge you to a duel!"

Hilde stopped for a moment and looked thoughtful. "Hmm… nah! I'm too tired." And with that she walked calmly into her bedroom to get some rest, leaving Dorothy behind fuming.

"Uh, I think we should visit Duo later you guys, it's pretty late," said Sally.

The others agreed with her and they all got ready for bed.

~~*~~

The next morning, Duo woke up later than all the other guys and peeked into the kitchen to find them all sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

Quatre noticed him and smiled warmly. "Good morning Duo."

Duo grunted and went past the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" murmured Quatre, a little concerned about the usually cheerful, hyperactive God of Death.

"It seems that the mighty Shinigami is not a morning person," smirked Wufei. "And I thought he was ALWAYS bouncing off the walls."

Trowa, as usual, was silent. Heero was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard on the floor below them. All the guys apart from Duo exchanged a look and rushed out of their apartment and ran down the stairs. There they found Heero, brandishing a gun at a very terrified girl who had just come out of her apartment. The girl, who was shocked at first, came to her senses very quickly when Heero lowered his gun and began to shout at the suicidal pilot immediately.

"What do you think you're doing, you jerk! You scared me out of my wits!!!"

Heero merely glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and stated clearly, "You surprised me."

The girl, who had pale blue eyes, which were now dark with fury, and brown hair that hung down in two twists, fumed with anger and yelled at the emotionless pilot. "Argh!! Well excuse me if I happened to open my door just as you walked past, but does that mean you have to point a gun at me for doing that?"

By now, all the other girls in that apartment came rushing out to see what all the commotion was about, and the guys recognised Hilde, Relena and Dorothy from the cafe.

"Hey Relena, isn't that the guy who you… mmmph!" Hilde managed to say until the alarmed princess clamped her hand over her mouth.

Sally was still yelling at Heero, who didn't even flinch as she continued with her shouting, until ---

"Shut up woman, you're more annoying than a police siren!" (AN: Guess who that came from ^_^)

Sally froze and slowly raised her head to the owner of that voice. Her eye twitched slightly as she faced Wufei. "What… did… you… call… me?"

Wufei stood his ground. "You heard."

"Argh!!!" Sally charged towards the surprised Gundam pilot and landed a karate kick on his chest. Wufei flew across the air and landed hard on his butt. 

"Ow… you stupid onna, you'll pay dearly for this!!"

Sally simply smirked at him and said sweetly, "I don't think so," before turning back into her apartment.

The others just stood there, until they all burst out laughing uncontrollably, with the exception of Heero, Trowa and Wufei, who had flushed bright red and was cursing women under his breath.

"Duo… is going to… be so… sorry that he missed… th- this!" Quatre gasped while trembling with laughter.

Just then, the elevator pinged and out stepped none other than the great Shinigami himself. "Hey guys… wanna share the joke?"

Hilde stumbled forward, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "Oh it was priceless Duo! You should have seen it! Sally totally kicked Wufei's butt!"

"What?! Aww man! I can't believe that I missed that!!" whined Duo.

Wufei just glared.

~~*~~

Omake time again ^__^;;

Heero: Omae o korosu.

Me: What is it this time?

Heero: You promised you would give me more lines to say.

Me: Ah yes… um, I forgot?

Heero: Grr… Relena… you're in over your head… no wait, wrong line…

Me: -_-;

Heero: I meant… Crys, die!

Me: Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Heero: Why not?

Me: Well… I AM the authoress of this fic right? That means -I-have the power over you all! And besides, * grins evilly * I'm also known as being a little deranged… mwahahahahahaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Heero: Help us all.

Me: Hey! I'm not that bad! I mean, look at Vinca, I created her! She's not freaky!!

Heero: Good point…

Me: At least not yet…

Heero: What was that?

Me: * looks innocent * Oh nothing…

Heero: Uh, yeah. Um, Crystal?

Me: Yeeeeees?

Heero: Where are the others?

Me: Well… I thought we could spend some quality time together Heero, just you and me!

Heero: * gulps *

* Relena appears with her pink limo ^_^;; in a poof of smoke *

Relena: Hey! Leave my Heero-weero alone!

Me: Heero… weero? * twitch *

Relena: Come with me Heero! I'll save you from the freaky authoress!

Me: Hey!

Heero: Hmm… choices, choices. Who do I choose?

Relena: Well hurry up! I haven't got all day!

Heero: Um…


	4. Quatre

F.R.I.E.N.D.S: Gundam Wing style!

Part Four

Disclaimer: Well, it's got to be said, so here goes…* takes a deep breath* I, under no circumstances whatsoever, own gundam wing * sob * or FRIENDS. It belongs to those very rich men with limos at Bandai, some television production thingys, and any other companies that own them. The only thing I DO own is this fic, Vinca (my character. MINE MINE MINE!!!), some chewing gum, a teddy bear, and a bunch of lint in my pocket. So please don't sue *^_^*.

Warnings: AU!!! And sappiness, loooooads of it! But that's not until later in the story… Oops, did I ruin the surprise? And, and, OOC! Sorry, I did try to make them all stay in character (try being the operative word here), but I guess I have to try harder. It was just sooo tempting to make Sally kick Wufei's butt, I couldn't resist! ^_^;;

~~*~~

Sally muttered angrily to herself as she packed all the stuff she needed for her afternoon shift at the health centre.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy, that, that sexist pig! Police siren… humph!" she spat fiercely, to no one in particular. "Well, I showed him!"

She finished shoving all her things in the tiny backpack and was just about to open the door and walk out when a cute guy with dark chestnut hair in a braid and twinkling cobalt blue eyes threw open the door dramatically.

"Helloo? Anyone at hoooome?" Duo yelled in a singsong voice. He had been VERY disappointed that he had missed all the action earlier and wanted to make up for it by bombarding Sally with questions on how it felt to beat up Wufei. He pouted as he received no reply. "Oh well, guess she's gone to work already."

He walked back out again, with his braid hanging sadly between his legs, but soon started skipping towards Hilde as she promised to buy him an ice-cream cone. The others lagged behind and watched curiously as the door mysteriously swung forward, followed by a soft thump. Noin crept cautiously to the door and stuck her head into the apartment. She gasped as she saw Sally, sprawled out on the floor. The others gathered around her as she tried to revive Sally.

"Sally? Sally! Can you hear me?"

Sally stirred a little. "Wha? Oh, hi Noin! Wow… look at all the purty stars!"

Wufei snorted. "Stupid onna."

By now, Noin was extremely worried. "Sally? Sally, are you ok?"

Sally giggled. "Of course I am you silly! Look! I'm an aeroplane! Whee!!!" The others could only watch in horror and mild amusement as Sally "flew" around the apartment making aeroplane noises. 

"Oh my goodness, she's lost it. She needs a doctor now!" whispered Vinca, as she watched in terrified fascination.

"This is all Duo's fault!" said Dorothy bitterly. "If he hadn't slammed the door so carelessly in Sally's face, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Ha! Women get hurt so easily," scoffed Wufei. "That's because they're weak!"

Four very pissed off females advanced threateningly towards Wufei. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Wufei gulped as he remembered what happened earlier. "Who m-me? I never said a word!"

Relena smiled warmly. "Good." Dorothy, on the other hand…

"And IF women are so weak and get hurt so easily, then how is it that you got your butt kicked by a woman this morning?"

Wufei glared at her and said nothing.

Dorothy smirked and went to call for a doctor.

~~*~~

Sally sat on her bed and rubbed her temples. "It was really that bad huh?"

Her friends all nodded simultaneously. Sally groaned and covered her face with her hands. "This is sooo embarrassing!"

Relena plopped herself next to her friend and patted her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm sure the guys would have forgotten about it by tomorrow!"

Sally looked at the former princess and sniffed. "Y-you think so?"

"Of course."

Sally gave a wide smile. "Great!"

At that moment, Duo peeked in the room. "Oh hi gir- hahahahahaaaaaaaa! H-hi Sally!" He was in a fit of laughter now, and failed to notice the glares he received, or the pillow hurled in his direction. "Hahahaha- mmmph! Hey! Ow…"

~~*~~

That's the end of yet another chapter folks! I'm not too sure about this fanfic now... it seems to drag a lot. Maybe I should wrap it up soon, what do you think? Oh yes, and does everyone like my new muse? * Drags Heero out from hiding * Isn't he cuuute? * Pinches Heero's cheeks *

Heero: OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!

Me: Yeah, yeah… whatever!

Heero: You do realise that you haven't given me ANY lines at all in this chapter.

Me: Of course.

Heero: Well?

Me: Well what?

Heero: -_-; Well, aren't you going to?

Me: No.

Heero: Why not?!

Me: Because… you're my muse!

Heero: What has that got to do with not giving me more lines?

Me: Well, um… * thinks for a second * Nothing really…

Heero: -_-

Me: But you now have the privilege of being my inspiration!

Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: * growls *

Heero: * gulps * Uh, I mean, great!

Me: * smiles happily * YAY!


End file.
